Macross Pioneer
by Melrian Ventocor
Summary: In the year 2075, the Macross Pioneer encounters a seemingly unstoppable foe determined to destroy all of the Protoculture's creations for war, including both humans and Zentradi.


In the year 1999, a large alien ship crashed into the South Ataria islands on planet Earth. For the following ten years, scientists from the newly created global military organization, the _U.N. Space Navy_ (or _U.N. Spacy_ ) worked on restoring the craft. The result was a city-sized ship known as the _SDF-1 Macross_. The _SDF-1 Macross_ had the ability to transform into a massive robot, the original purpose of which was never made clear, but became essential for firing the main Macross Cannon due to one of the cannon's circuits for the ship configuration being damaged. In the year 2009, when the _SDF-1 Macross_ was to begin its maiden voyage, a mysterious alien fleet entered our solar system. A sleeper program then activated within the ship's original systems that caused it to fire on one of the aliens' ships, resulting in a declaration of war on the _SDF-1_. These aliens called themselves Zentradi. They were a race governed entirely by war, forbidding anything to do with culture (music, entertainment, love, etc.).

Over the course of the war, Earth had been damaged nearly to the point of uninhabitability. The end of the war came thanks to the talents of pop singer Lynn Minmay. The Zentradi heard the power of her songs and became enthralled as the concept of culture was reintroduced to them. Eventually, a truce was reached, resulting in humans and Zentradi coming together under one banner to rebuild Earth after the war. After much investigation, it was discovered that both humans and Zentradi could trace their origins back to an ancient race of beings known as the Protoculture.

Thirty-five years later, the _U.N. Spacy_ deemed it necessary to seek out new planets for colonization. New Macross ships were sent out to different sectors of space in search of ideal systems. Among these was the _Macross 7_. During the _Macross 7_ 's travels, they encountered a new foe. This new foe called themselves the Protodeviln. The Protodeviln were actually inhabiting the bodies of a third race of humanoids created by the Protoculture. This third race, the Evil, was still in its experimental phases, and lacked the means to generate its own life energy, or Spiritia. In order to stay alive, the Protodeviln were forced to drain the Spiritia out of every living being they could. Eventually, the Protoculture took a stand against this new threat. Select members of the Protoculture could produce a pure kind of Spiritia known as Anima Spiritia. The Protodeviln were unable to handle raw Anima Spiritia without it causing more harm to them than good. Eventually they were imprisoned on a frozen planet, only to be reawakened centuries later by human excavation teams.

So, when the Protodeviln encountered the _Macross 7_ fleet, they began to feed off the bountiful Spiritia the humans and Zentradi could provide. Unluckily for them, a rock band that called themselves "Fire Bomber" was onboard. The band consisted of Veffidas Feaze (Drummer), Ray Lovelock (Keytar), Mylene Jenius (Bass guitar and vocals), and Nekki Basara (Lead guitar and lead vocals). All four members were able to generate anima spiritia, Basara being the most powerful. However, they did not trap the Protodeviln like the Protoculture had. Rather, they helped the Protodeviln discover how to generate their own Spiritia, thus ending what could have been a much longer conflict.

Fourteen years later, another Macross vessel, the _Macross Frontier_ , ran into yet another hostile species. These new aliens were the Vajra, large biomechanical insectoids. Eventually, it was discovered that the Vajra were not attacking for the sake of being violent. A member of the _Macross Galaxy_ , Grace O' Conner, was attempting to control them via the pop singer Sheryl Nome. Sheryl had "fold microbes", which the Vajra used to communicate, implanted into her brain. This is what gave her power over the Vajra. However, the scientists who did the procedure did not realize that the Vajra had the microbes in their stomachs to protect the microbes from damaging their brains. Thus, the "fold microbes" were slowly killing Sheryl due to the microorganisms being in the wrong location.

It was discovered that another upstart singer, Ranka Lee, also had power over the Vajra. Her mother actually worked with Grace O' Conner in trying to discover the secrets the Vajra held. In her research, she had been injected with the fold microbes. Later, when she gave birth to Ranka, the fold microbes transferred over to her daughter's abdomen, enabling Ranka to survive with them inside her body. Eventually, the _Galaxy_ 's evil plot was uncovered, and then foiled by a combination of the efforts of the two songstresses and a private military group known as the S.M.S. Freed from the _Galaxy_ 's control, the Vajra left the _Macross Frontier_ in peace.

It is now the year 2075. The colonization effort started in 2011 is still in effect. We follow the _Macross Pioneer_ as they search for a habitable planet within the depths of the Centaurus A Galaxy. However, a new, ancient foe begins to stir, making its way to confront the creations of the Protoculture…

* * *

 **I'm not sure how many people know, but I started this story once before. However, I gave up on it because I hated how it was turning out. I have decided to try again, because I feel that the concept was a good one, but I just wasn't executing it correctly. Also, don't expect chapters to come out too quickly. It will be slow going to make sure it comes out the way that I want it to while I come up the story because I have a solid concept, but no end goal (as of yet that is).**


End file.
